The Pattern To Sodor
by Madrailman
Summary: When Walter creates a portal to an alernate reality and Olivia's niece gets through to Sodor they need to find her, and a fellow american visits Hank, but he dosn't consider him to be a friend. Confusion with talking trains and an FBI agent.
1. Chapter 1

The Pattern to Sodor

Chapter 1

* * *

Olivia Dunham woke up early on a Saturday morning, when she looked down at her feet from the couch she saw her niece, Ella, there hiding behind the armrest looking at her intently and waiting for her to wake up.

"MORNING AUNT LIV!!!" Ella yells and jumps up on to Olivia waking her up with a smile.

"Morning Ella," she beams sleepily.

"So are we going to your work today?" Ella asked with the sweetest face she could put on to persuade her aunt to answer yes.

"That's right," Olivia remembered "its take your daughter to work day."

"You're not my mom though." Ella replied in a childish way.

"Well I don't have a daughter of my own let's see if your mom will let me borrow you today." Olivia replied

"Thank you aunt Liv!!!" as Ella hugged her aunt in thanks.

At that moment, Ella's Mom, Rachel, entered the room with a smile on her face and her arms crossed.

"Morning sis." She greeted.

Ella ran up to her mom and clung to her legs.

"MOMMY CAN I PLEASE GO WITH AUNT LIV TO HER WORK PLEASE???" Ella questioned

"Sure sweetie, you can go with aunt Liv it she says it's ok." Rachel answered softly.

"YEAHEEEEEEEEE!!!!" Ella squealed and running and jumping to Olivia and clinging to her legs.

"Just let me get ready for work and we can go." She stated while getting up and heading for the restroom.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the bishop home…_

"PETER!!!" Walter shouted excitedly causing his son to jump a foot off the bed. "Peter, I finally figured out how to replicate Jones' portal device!" he beamed triumphantly. His son Peter was extremely annoyed at his rude awakening and looked at his father.

"Walter, Is there any reason in particular you had to wake me up in a way that could have given me a heart attack?" Peter stated dryly. His father hugged him regardless to apologize for waking him up.

"I am incredibly sorry for that son, but I needed to tell you this so you can call agent Dunham and inform her of a test that I will be conducting at my laboratory." He said in a now calmer and more serious tone.

Peter sighed, "Alright let me get a shower since there is no point in getting back to bed now." Peter pulled out his cell phone and dialed Olivia's cell phone.

* * *

_While the Dunham home…_

Olivia just got out of the shower when she heard her phone ring; she looked at the number and saw it was peter.

"Hi peter" she chirped slightly annoyed because of her prior commitment

"Hey Olivia, Walter said that he figured out how to replicate Jones' device, Remember, the one that can go through to the other side" he stated.

"Yeah I remember that." She stated nervously.

"Well Walter says that he would like you to be at the lab to see it working. He is really excited about this." He stated while chuckling slightly.

Olivia thought for a while and thought that it would be best to leave Ella home until she got back from Harvard and then pick her up and they could both head to work.

"Yeah I can go, just let me tell Ella." She stated

"Ella?" Peter said confused.

"It's take your child to work day." She replied

"Oh," he chuckled realizing what Olivia was doing "so you're borrowing her from Rachel for today?"

"Yes" Olivia chuckled.

"Ok I'll Let Walter know" he smiled.

"Thanks for the heads up Peter" she replied

"No problem, bye" Peter stated.

"Bye." Olivia stated and hung up the phone and got back to getting ready.

Ella hid back from behind the side of the restroom door while Olivia passed.

"Ok now what do I do" Ella thought after hearing her aunt on the phone. She remembered that there were ways of getting out of the daycare at the FBI building. All she needed to do was figure out where her aunt was going after she was dropped off at the FBI building.

* * *

_Meanwhile at Harvard…_

"I'm sorry were late." Walter said entering his basement laboratory.

"Walter who are you ta…" Peter Froze, in the room there was a Man and a teenage boy.

The man was dressed in what could be described as a stereotypical nineteen sixties business suit that appeared to have no eyebrows or any facial hair for that matter, he was also bald. The teenager was wearing a black jacket with several items pinned to his jacket. He also had an armband on that had three different colored stripes and what appeared to be a wheel in front of the stripes. He also wore a top hat that he removed when he saw Walter. Peter was slightly shaken, he knew that the bald man was the same one that had saved him and his father from drowning in an icy lake, he was simply known as "the Observer". The other man looked like a dictator, but his armband wasn't any flag that he knew about from his travels around the world.

"W… Walther," Peter stuttered nervously, "why is the Observer in your lab and who is the other guy?"

Walter sighed remembering how he met his friend. "It's a long story son," he replied.

"Allow me to introduce myself," the teenager said as he bowed, "I am The Premier of the nation of Railroadishia, Nick F. V."

Walter smiled and chuckled, "So you finally beat the communists there."

Peter was still extremely confused, "Walter you know this guy?"

"Why yes son, in the mid 1980's he approached me at a party in Rockefeller plaza, he was hosting since he was even then, extremely wealthy," Walter explained.

"Have you ever heard of 'the madrailman'?" asked the teenager.

It suddenly dawned on Peter that he was face to face with one of his former employers from traveling; he once worked as a makeshift conductor on the Madrail Central. He was both shocked and irritated that he was working for a teenager for almost a year and a half before drifting again.

"I still owe Walter a lot, even though I look as though I'm in my late teens; I'm actually almost thirty years older than your father. How the happened he gave me a formula that made me young again, and made me practically indestructible, I am forever in his debt and have given him large amounts of money, It is also the reason I am present at the testing of a more compact portal." He looked for a response as if he was made of stone.

Peter was still in shock at this. He couldn't believe what was just said then he finally wrapped his head around "more compact".

"Wait," peter said confused "you mean you have created a portal before?!" he said dumbfounded

"Yes son I have, you see my friend is the ruler of a country that doesn't exist in our reality, but does elsewhere, the prototype was bulky and very expensive to operate," Walter stated.

"And now I'm here to see if this prototype works, if so I will replace my portals for my railroad" the teenager said.

And there was a very long conversation that followed and the observer just observed the situation and looked at his watch. He interrupted the Explanations of how Nick became a ruler.

"I'm sorry but I need to leave now or I will be late." The bald man stated dryly and promptly left the lab.

* * *

I do not own Fringe, that the charactors of fringe are property of Fox Studios

I also do Not own Thomas the Tank engine, that is property of Hit Entertainment and Rev. Awdry

I Do own my OC Madrailman though


	2. Chapter 2

_Mean while far away on a distant reality on an Island known as Sodor…_

Today was a big day for the entire Sodor railway, it was getting close to the holiday seasons and soon there would be visitors eager to see the sights on the Island. All of the engines were excited.

"Oh no," puffed Thomas, "I'm going to be late to the meeting at tidmoth." Thomas was indeed late to the meeting and pulled up alongside Emily. All of the engines were waiting and the fat controller was cross.

"You're trying my patients Thomas," said the fat controller, "And today is not a good day for anyone to do that," he warned.

"Yes sir," Thomas Weeshed

"Now I've asked you all here to inform you that we will be having so much traffic I must barrow some American engines to help you out, they are perfect for the job of helping you," the fat controller bellowed. "There will be a new engine coming into brendam docks near tea time, I wish for Thomas and Hank to meet him at the docks, Hank will hopefully see some friendly faces when they arrive" said the fat controller happily.

"Yes sir," Thomas peeped excitedly.

"Much appreciated sir for allowing me to welcome someone from back home here," hank chuffed proudly.

"As for the Rest of you, you must go about your usual duties until around tea time, then you must arrive at Knapford station to greet the new engine, spread the news to the other engines who are on the island," Stated the fat controller.

As Sir Toppham Hatt left the sheds the engines began to talk amongst themselves about the new engine as they worked. Hank and Thomas puffed happily along towards brendam docks.

"I wonder what the new engine looks like, you're the only American engine I've met before hank," Thomas chuffed.

"Well Thomas," started Hank, "I really do hope that he is from the railroad where I was working at before I came here to your island."

"What railroad was that Hank?" Thomas asked curiously.

"The Pennsylvania Railroad," hank said proudly. "In America, the trucks are much heavier than what you use here, I don't mean to boast but the route I traveled was three times as steep as Gordon's Hill."

Thomas was surprised and looked at Hank.

"You were carrying freight up those hills?" Thomas peeped

"No," chuffed Hank, "I was actually a passenger engine, the only reason I'm not assigned to passenger here is the fact that the coaches are too light and I'm more useful pullin' freight for Sir Toppham Hatt."

Thomas thought about this and continued to ask Hank questions, Hank was also becoming a little annoyed with Thomas, but when Thomas asked one question that he was very sad.

"Hank, is America like Sodor with steam engines every where?" Thomas chuffed

"Thomas," Hank sighed, "No, there are more diesels out there then steam, I was one of the lucky ones to be sent here, otherwise I would be scrap iron."

Thomas was surprised to hear this, especially since his friend seemed too strong to be out done by a diesel.

"That is why I'm hopeful to see a familiar face at the docks Thomas," chuffed Hank sadly.

"Well I really hope you do to Hank" peeped Thomas trying to cheer hank up.

_

* * *

_

_Meanwhile back at the Dunham home…_

"Ella?" Olivia called.

"Yes aunt Liv?" Ella replied running towards her aunt.

"I got a call for work, I'm going to take you to the FBI child care, then I'll be back to take you to my office," Stated Olivia.

Little did Olivia know that Ella had some tools up her sleeve, and wanted to follow her aunt to work, not sit with a bunch of babies in the child care.

"Ok, but let me get something to do there so I'm not bored," Ella said sweetly.

"Ok but hurry Aunt Liv has an important job remember," Olivia said to her niece.

Ella ran off to her room and grabbed some books, she was unlike most girls her age, she didn't want to play with dolls, she liked machines and would rather be on the computer learning how a stove works than what Barbie she would want for Christmas. She grabbed several books and found one that had a small blue steam engine with a number 1 painted on the side. She thought about leaving it behind but for some reason thought that it would be a good place to hide the key out of her child care prison, a stolen key card from her aunt. She quickly placed the card on a page showing a windmill.

"Ella, we need to go," called Olivia.

"Coming Aunt Liv," she replied as she put the books in her bag and ran to the door.

"I'm ready," said Ella.

"Ok, let's go," smiled Olivia.

* * *

_Back at Brendam Docks…_

Hank and Thomas pulled up to the docks and saw that the ship still wasn't there, they pulled up to cranky the crane to see if the ship was nearing the docs.

"Hi Cranky," peeped Thomas.

"Howdy Cranky," chuffed Hank.

"Hello there, I see that you two are here to greet the new engine," Cranky called from up in the air.

"We surly are cranky," Hank steamed proudly.

"Can you see the ship up there Cranky," Thomas asked.

Cranky turned to get a better view.

"Yes I see it, it's over behind that shed, you engines are too short to see it though," replied Cranky.

Just then the ship came into view and slowly came into the docs. And the first thing off was not an engine but a crate of parts.

"What is the crate here for?" Thomas asked curiously.

Just then Sir Toppham Hatt arrived at the docks.

"That create contains parts for the engine on the ship, since there are certain parts which we don't have spares for here on the island," replied the Fat controller. "Hank, I will need you to take these parts over to the warehouse near the coaling tower, Victor will take them from there," finished the Fat controller.

"Yes sir," hank steamed sadly. He really wanted to see the new engine but he knew he had a job to do.

"Don't worry," peeped Thomas, "You'll be able to see him when you get back."

Hank cheered up a bit and smiled as he went to take the parts to Victor. Then Cranky got to work unloading the engine from the ship.

"MY WORD THIS ENGINE HAS TO BE THE HEAVIEST THING IVE EVER LIFTED!" Cranky cried.

Slowly but surely cranky lifted the engine off the ship; the engine was very long it had four leading wheels, eight driving wheels, and four trailing wheels. The engine also looked a little like Murdock with his large plates on the side of his boiler. He was also tall, although a little shorter than hank he still was taller than Thomas.

"how ya doin', my name's Paul pleased to meet ya," said the engine in a thick Brooklyn accent. "I'm here to help you guys with freight and passenger service," he chuffed.

Then cranky unloaded Paul's tender, Thomas was shocked at the size and how much coal was in it.

"Cinders and ashes your tender is full of coal, how will you get water?" asked Thomas while still in a state of shock.

"Oh yeah, I was used out in the Midwest running between New York City and Chicago," he chuffed proudly. "So on the railroad where I used to work there were pans of water I could dip a scoop into and get more water, allowing me to run without stopping for water, but I knew that water would be an issue so I brought a spare tender with me." He steamed

Cranky lowered the spare tender down and it didn't have any coal at all, just water.

"Well that's a problem," said Thomas cheekily, "you won't be able to use the turntable at tidmoth."

Paul looked at Thomas about to reply but Hank rolled up, he looked irritated at Paul.

"Hank, long time no see, still sore after Toledo and Chicago?" asked Paul chuckling.

"Not really, but you must be sore after Pittsburgh and Washington," replied hank smiling.

Now it was Paul's turn to be cross, all the while Diesel, Arry', and Burt were watching the commotion and snickering behind some crates.

"Steamies when will they ever learn," Oiled diesel.

The Iron twins just kept laughing at Thomas' attempts to break up the fight, they watched as Sir Toppham Hatt showed up to break up the fight.

"I will not tolerate previous company loyalty squabbles, you work on my railroad now, what is past is past," boomed the fat controller

Thomas was still very confused about why this was going on and Sir Toppham Hatt saw that.

"The reason why they are fighting is because of the railroads they used to work for, I know the Pennsylvania Railroad and the New York Central Railroad have many rivalries between them," said the fat controller.

Then it dawned on Thomas that this season would be very difficult indeed, but not even nearly as difficult as he would think for Diesel had a devious Idea and as he scurried away along with Arry and Burt to find the only engine that could ensure his plans success.


	3. Chapter 3

_At the FBI building..._

"Thank you Aunt Liv, I'll be good I promise," Ella said with her fingers behind her back crossed.

"You better be," chuckled Olivia, "I'll be back to take you to my office after I do some work to do first."

"OK I'll be waiting in the day care," smiled Ella as she walked into the day care room.

Little did either of them know the Observer was watching them both through his binoculars and taking notes. He looked at his watch and wrote down an address on a scrap of paper. He then folded the paper and placed it in his coat pocket. He then looked at his watch and set off towards the building after Olivia was out of sight.

Ella was already board, she knew she wanted to see what her Aunt was working on, but she needed to wait. Finally her moment came.

"Alright everyone, nap time!" said the day care work excitedly.

Ella knew she had to act fast, she bolted and hid behind some stuffed animals just in time to avoid being seen by any of the children who could speak, or the 3 adults in the room. She waited and saw the lights go out, then she waited a few minuets and saw that the adults had left to an adjacent room, she quickly bolted to the doors before the shut and made it out into the building.

"Now where is Aunt Liv's Office at," Ella thought to her self.

She then looked at the card and saw a room number and headed up to the room being careful not to be seen by any one who was going down the hall. When she entered the office she saw the computer screen up and a piece of paper with her name on it. Inside the paper it said,

"_Hope this helps you find your Aunt, look on the computer for directions. She is in the __basement of Harvard University._

_-Mr. O. B. Server"_

Ella went to the computer and saw a map that showed a path to Harvard University, she printed the map and then left then left the building while following a school class who was on a field trip there. She was on her way to Harvard.

* * *

_Meanwhile on Sodor..._

Thomas was very concerned about what happened at the docks that afternoon and decided to talk to the other engines about it at Tidmoth Sheds.

"Humph" steamed Gordon Indigently. "This new engine thinks he can take over my express, he doesn't even know his way around the island what makes him think he can take the express."

The other engines agreed, they realized after Thomas had told them of what happened at the docks things would be very tense between Paul and Hank.

"We should do our best to try and keep the two apart so things don't get out of hand, especially since Paul hasn't dealt with the troublesome trucks," chuffed Duck.

"Aye, Duck's got a point there," steamed Douglas

"But how exactly are we going to go about this?" asked Donald

"I honestly have no clue how we are going to keep them apart," Wheeshed Edward.

"Neither do I," peeped Toby.

"WILL YOU ALL BE QUITE IM TRING TO SLEEP!" James whistled loudly.

"Perhaps some sleep will help us think about the problem," Henry wheeshed sleepily.

"I'm Going to see Emily before I go to sleep for the night," Thomas Peeped, "Maybe she has an Idea."

Thomas set off to Knapford Sheds where Emily and Molly were sleeping, Thomas hurried along until he came to the entrance of the sheds, Molly was asleep but Emily was happy to see Thomas.

"Hello Thomas," Emily whispered.

"Hello Emily, nice to see you," Thomas whispered back.

Thomas told Emily what happened at the docks that afternoon.

"Perhaps you could ask the troublesome trucks to be troublesome enough to prevent either Hank or Paul from meeting," Emily suggested.

"Perhaps Gordon's Route will find them both he is fast enough to see one and then the other if they are going to meet at a signal, he could tell the trucks then. Thank you Emily for the Suggestion" Thomas whispered Excitedly.

"Your quite welcome," Emily whispered back.

Emily attempted to Kiss Thomas, but was stopped by her's and Thomas' Buffers. Thomas blushed and steamed away from his lover with the some help for his friends. On the way to Tidmoth Thomas saw a man in a business suit along the side of the tracks with his thumb out indicating a need for a ride.

"Hold on Thomas this man is a long way from Tidmoth, perhaps we should give him a lift," said Thomas' Driver.

Thomas rolled to a stop and the man climbed in.

"Good Evening Sir, where are you headed?" asked Thomas' Driver

"I have a car that I left in Tidmoth, I was walking and I lost my way," the man said dryly.

"well we are headed that way we will be able to take you to the out skirts of Tidmoth we are headed for the sheds," peeped Thomas.

On the way the man pulled out a watch, some binoculars, and some notes and saw 3 diesels headed along the line. He wrote in his notes while watching them. They took a different route at the next junction. Later Thomas arrived at Tidmoth sheds.

"Thank you both," said the man

"Your quite welcome sir," Thomas' Driver said waving his hand.

The man seemed to fade into the night and disappear.

* * *

_Meanwhile elsewhere on Sodor..._

Diesel, 'Arry, and Burt arrived at the smelters, it was beginning to get dark out. Out in the Smelters yard there was a dark yellow diesel with a claw on its roof, he saw the trio head towards him.

His name was Diesel 10, along with Diesel, 'Arry, and Burt they all hate steam engines and have tried to scrap them all. Diesel 10 came the closest yet almost ten years ago, but now he wanted to rest.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" he growled loudly as the other three diesels approached.

"We have a plan to over throw the steamies," Diesel said but then was cut off

"Yeah well I have tried to do the same ever since the golden puffball escaped me and I haven't come closer than that, what possibly makes you think that you can get rid of them once and for all?" Diesel 10 said irritably.

"There is a new engine on the Island," cried 'Arry

"And its an American Steamie," added Burt.

"But best of all," oiled Diesel deviously, "He hates the other American Steamie."

Diesel 10 finally smiled sinisterly, he was intent on hearing more

"Go on," Diesel 10 oiled.

"Well, apparently the two worked for different railroads that hated each other, so if there's a little smoke," oiled Diesel.

"We can make it a fire," finished Diesel 10 smirking.

"And with you as our leader," continued Diesel, "We could possibly cause the golden puffball to reappear."

"AND FINALY DESTROY HER!!!" shouted Diesel 10 evilly.

The diesels continued through the night to plot their devious deeds.

* * *

_Meanwhile at Harvard..._

"Sorry I had some business to attend to," stated the observer dryly.

"OK I'm he...." Olivia stopped in mid sentence after seeing both Nick and the Observer in the room.

"Its alright Olivia, they are just here for the party as well," assured Peter.

Nick bowed and introduced himself, while the observer was looking at his watch and looking at notes.

"What are you doing?" Olivia asked the Observer.

"I am here to observe and make sure the correct reality is selected for the time line to be correct." he replied in his dry almost machine-like tone.

"Well," Walter said excitedly, "Shall we get the portal warming up?"

Then Nick looked at Walter then at the Observer

"Yes I would think it is time to begin, I will put in the coordinates into the computer," said the Observer.

He typed onto the computer and continued to stare at Olivia and then looked over to Walter.

"It is done," the Observer stated.

"EXCELLENT!" Walter shouted excitedly.

"It should take about thirty minutes for the portal to warm up," stated Nick.


	4. Chapter 4

_Outside Harvard University..._

Ella appeared around a street corner with the map in her hands and headed across the campus. She headed for the door and entered. She followed the signs leading to the basement and finally reached the door to the lab. She quietly opened the door and shut it hiding behind a book shelf and saw there were four other people in the room besides her aunt.

"Exelent the portal is ready," walter said excitedly.

"well lets open the portal," Nick said.

Meanwhile the Observer saw Ella and noded slightly acknologing her presance in the room. Then The portal Oppened. Ella thought it would be a good Idea to play a game with her aunt now and bolted throught the portal.

"Can't Catch me Aunt Liv," Ella Yelled back to her aunt.

Olivia was stunned at what she saw and hesitated to go after her, but it was too late. The portal closed behind her and Ella was now in a different Dimention.

"ELLA!!!!" Yelled Oliva.

She turned to Nick and the Observer with a concerned look on her face.

"where did she go?!?!" Olivia said shakily.

"The cordinates are in the computer," stated the Observer dryly.

"Unfortunatly I do belive we have a problem," added Walter, now coming back from behind the machine. Smoke pouring out of it with a destinct smell of burning electronics.

"Oh no," Peter said putting his hand over his face shaking his head.

"I should be able to fix this by the morning," said walter headning to a small office in the lab and turned on the coffee maker.

* * *

_Meanwhile on Sodor..._

Out near a beach Ella looked around and saw it was dark out and she saw the portal had closed, she thought it would be a good time to hide now. She followed the beach and along the walk she saw a small town. She decided that there would be plenty of places for her to hide there. She made her way to the town and found a goods van to hide and sleep in. She pulled out her Thomas book and a small flashlight she grabed at her aunt's office. She read until she felt tired and then drifted off to sleep.

_The next morning at Tidmoth..._

Thomas woke up and rolled onto the turntable to make sure if anyone was up he could tell them what Emily had suggested the night before. Duck was the first one up.

"Good morning Duck," Thomas Puffed.

"Good morning Thomas," Duck Replied, "Why are you up so early?"

Thomas explained what Emily had told him the previous night and Duck smiled at the Idea.

"Now there's a good Idea, I'll need to tell Oliver about this, he will be more likely to get the cars to cooperate after what happened to S. on my Branchline." puffed Duck.

"Splendid, we should do that before Hank and Paul try and scrap eachother." Thomas steamed.

And so both Thomas and Duck headed off to Arlesburgh to see Oliver. Before the engines left, both crews left a note in the workers shack to let them know of the plan to keep the two american engines apart.

When the two reached Arlesburgh, they saw Oliver was just backing down onto some trucks.

"UGH what was that," Ella shouted confused and sleepily.

She looked out the door of the Goods van and saw a sight that she never thought was possible, Thomas was infront of her. She looked at her book to confirm her eyes. She was speachless and just started to walk over there unaware of Oliver getting ready to move. Then Thomas and Duck saw her move into Oliver's path.

"Oliver STOP," Thomas and Duck cried.

Oliver froze in his tracks and looked down to see a little girl on the tracks, she wasn't dressed like she was From around Sodor though.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH" Ella Screamed and ran across the tracks and hid inbetween some trucks.

She quickly ran away after the Trucks were laughing at her, this made the engine cross. Both Thomas and Duck Biffed them and went to find out who this new visitor was.

"You would think she never would have seen a train before." Puffed Thomas, "I'll go find her, you can tell Oliver about Hank and Paul."

Thomas set off in the direction that Ella ran, she was crying under a small road overpass. Thomas was both confused and also felt sorry for the girl. He chuffed slowly forward as not to scare the little girl.

"Hello?" peeped thomas. "I don't want to hurt you Im sorry for Oliver scaring you back there."

"Its alright, Im just really confused about why im here." Ella sobbed.

"Well maybe I can help, I know my way around the Island." Thomas puffed trying to cheer Ella up.

"Your name is thomas isn't it?" Ella asked somberly.

"Yes that is my name," said thomas. "How do you know my name but are scared of me?"

Ella held out a book to thomas with him on the front cover of it.

"CINDERS AND ASHES, THATS ME!!!" Thomas cried out in shock.

"I know but how your here instead of in my book is what im worried about," Ella sniffeled.

Thomas didn't want the girl to start to cry again so he tried his best to calm her down.

"Please don't cry little girl, I really want to help you," Thomas weeshed.

"I need to find my aunt, she may have an idea as to why I'm here," Ella said.

"Ill see what I can do, but can you tell me what your name is?" asked Thomas.

"Ella, Ella Dunham," she replied.

"Well Ella I can give you a ride to Tidmoth to see the other engines if you would like. And I would like to see that book you have." Thomas said cheerfuly, "Its not every day you find out that you and your friends are in a book."

On the way back to Arlesburgh, Thomas spoke with Duck and Oliver, both were interested in the little girl that ran away and were stuned when they saw the book that had their names and previous adventures on it.

"Well how is this possible?" Duck said puzzled.

"I would like to know the same," Oliver agreed.

"What about Hank and Paul?" Thomas asked.

"Paul?" Ella asked.

"He is a new engine on Sodor, he and Hank are both from america," Thomas replied.

"Not to mention that they want to tear each others frames appart," added Duck.

"And we need to stop them from ruining the holiday season here on Sodor," put in Oliver.

"I am from America, that is where I was before I got here." Ella said. "Do you think I could help?"

"The more help the merrier," peeped Thomas.

"I would like to see the rest of the engines at the sheds though, I have a map in the book to help us around sodor," said Ella now abit more cheerful.

"We can take care of the troublesome truckes from here," chuffed Oliver.

"Ok then, we are off to Tidmith," Puffed Thomas.

Little did any one know that in a siding Diesel was hiding and saw the whole thing.

"Ah so a lost child that thomas likes?" thought Diesel deviously, "this plan may work out better than we thought"

Diesel scurried away from the others and headed for the smelters yard.

* * *

_Meanwhile at Harvord..._

"NO!" walter yelled waking Peter up again from his slumber on a desk. "The energy cell has short circuited and that was the only one I had."

"Wait, what energy cell?" Peter yawned.

Walter produced thumb sized red cylinder that smelled absolutly awful.

"WALTER?!" Peter exclaimed pluging his nose to prevent himself from breathing in the stench of the object his father was holding.

"There is only one source of these energy cells," Walter said reluctantly.

"Let me guess," Peter said still holding his nose,"Massive Dynamic?"

"Correct, only my former lab partner has the resources to produce these energie cells," Walter said rushing to get ready. "Please call Agent Dunham and inform her of our plans."

Peter left the room and took in a few deep breaths of air and dialed Olivia's number.

* * *

_At the Dunham Home..._

Olivia was exausted from talking with her sister about what happened to Ella the previous evening. Olivia's phone rang and woke her up from the table where she was sleeping.

"Hello," Oliva answered sleepily.

"Olivia, its Peter, Walter said he figured out what happened that caused the portal device to burn out," Peter said.

Olivia was now awake and fully alert.

"Well can he fix it?" Olivia asked nervously.

"He said he can but the power source to the machine shorted, and there is only one company that makes them," Peter said.

Olivia rested her head on her hand.

"Massive Dynamic, why cant anything walter uses be somthing you can by from the hardware store?" Olivia sighed.

"I don't know but we are on our way to see Nina Sharp and see about getting ourselves an energy cell." Peter said trying to reassure Olivia.

"Well I'll let Rachel know, Thanks for the update Peter," Olivia said before hanging up.

"Rachel, Ive got some news," Olivia said waking her sister up instantly.


	5. Chapter 5

_Meanwhile on Sodor at the Smelters..._

"So the blue puff ball found a new freind and shes human," smirked Diesel 10 evily.

"Why yes, this may make it easier to get to destroying the lost engine," Oiled diesel.

"Then we will have fun destroying the other steamies!" shouted 'Arry and Burt togeather.

"But," started diesel, "This maybe bigger than we think, this girl isn't from around sodor or the mainland, she is from America."

Diesel 10 grinned and realized where this was going, and so the diesels continued to plan out their scheme as they went inside the smelters shed.

* * *

_Meanwhile at Tidmoth Sheds..._

"Peep, Peep" thomas wistled as he approached the sheads.

The other engines whistled to welcome him back, he pulled into the stall next to the track Emily was on. Sir Toppham Hatt arrived to assign the days work to each of the engines.

"Excuse my rudeness Sir," Thomas weeshed, "But I have somthing important for you to know."

Ella Stepped out of Thomas' cab and walked up to Sir Toppham hat who now looked extremely cross.

"THOMAS!!!" Boomed the fat controler, "THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE ON MY RAILROAD LETTING CHILDEREN RIDE WITH ENGINES IT IS EXTREMELY DANGEROUS AND..." he was going to continue but Ella went over to him and showed him the book.

"I would like to go home, but I don't know where it is from here, Thomas was very nice in bringing me here to see what you could do," Ella said doing her best to defend Thomas' Actions.

"I see," Pondered the fat controler, "But this is very interesting, why don't you come to my office for something to eat, I susspect you must be hungry," said the fat controller in a more calm manner.

"I'll tell you all I know as to how I got here." Ella said cheerfully.

Sir Toppham hat showed her to the car and then walked back to the engines to assign their tasks.

"Thomas, I want you to stay here untill I return, I will send for Stanley to take care of your job, I will need you to watch out for this little girl when I return, perhaps that will help in finding her way home." said the fat controller.

"Yes Sir," Peeped Thomas cheerfully.

* * *

_Mean while at Massive Dynamics Headquarters..._

Peter, Walter, Olivia, and Rachel entered through the front doors where a secritary was waiting for them.

"Can I help you?" asked the secritary.

"Yes may we speak with Nina sharp?" Peter replied.

The secritary started typing on the computer

"Yes, she is available." the secritary replied.

A man in a suit showed them to Nina Sharp's office.

"Ah Agent Dunham, Peter, Rachel, and Doctor Bishop what a plesant suprise." Nina said.

Peter wasn't in the mood for chating with people today, and niether were the others.

"We have a problem," Peter said

Peter presented Nina with the energy cell inside a tuperware container.

"We require a new energy cell for the portal I developed," said Walter.

"I am thankfull you brought the dammaged cell back, I will be able to get you a new energy cell with in the next week" Nina said.

Olivia had a history distrusting Nina and now this was the last straw.

"Listen," Olivia said angrily, "My niece went through the device that this thing powers, and we have no idea where it opened to, or where she is on the otherside and so help me if that cell is the only thing that is stoping me from getting her back I will take one on my own." Olivas face was extremely red.

Nina thought it over and went to her computer and began typing.

"I see that we do have a new shipment of cells coming in tomarrow, but they will be taken for, I will talk with Doctor Bell and see if he will be able to procure a new energy cell. But he would most likely want to see your creation Doctor Bishop, at least the schmatic." Nina said.

Walter pulled out a wrinkled piece of paper that had numerous coffee and grese stains on it.

"I believe this will suffice for William," walter said.

"I will see what I can do, come back around eight o' clock tomarrow morning, we will receive our shipment of these energy cells at that time." Nina stated.

Olivia, Peter, Walter, and Rachel turned to leave

"And Agent Dunham," Nina called to Oliva, "I do wish you the best of luck towards finding your Niece."

"Thank You," Olivia replied.

Olivia and the others left the room leaving only Nina behind, She went over to an extremely outdated looking computer and begain to type a message to Dr. Bell.

* * *

_Meanwhile at Sir Toppham Hat's Office..._

"So thats how you got here, like going through a sheet of paper with a hole cut in it," said the Fat controller finishing a crumpet.

"Yes, do you have any Idea what happened?" Ella asked

"No, but I may know someone who does" replied the fat controller.

The fat controller leaned over to his right to get a better view outside the door.

"Mr. Conductor could you please come in," asked the fat controller.

A man walked in with white hair and a white beard and mustach that connected with his sideburns. He had a large for head and his eyebrows were gray but were showing traces of white. His hair was tied using an elastic band of some sort in the back, one could say similar to that of an early colonial americans. He wore a blue suit with gold buttons and red trim around the colar, cuffs, and around the buttons holes. He also wore a hat that was the same blue of his suit, it also had red trim around the top edge and two bands around the middle. On the front of the hat there was a shinney brass plate that read "Mr. Conductor", he also had a gold whistle around his neck.

"Hello little girl what is your name," the man asked in a warm kind voice.

"Ella, Ella Dunham," she replied, "Whats yours?"

"Im known as Mr. Conductor, but you can call me George if you would like," he replied

"How about Mr. C?" Ella asked cheerfully.

"That is fine as well," the conductor said, "Now, from what I heard from you telling Sir Topham Hat, You didn't wash ashore from the sea. But how you got here is a bit of a mistery as well to me, I can get you back to a certain place, but I don't know what would happen. Ill need to consult with one of my friends before I do anything."

"So im here untill you figure it out?" ella asked nervesly.

"Im afraid so, unless your aunt finds you and you go back." The conductor replied.

"But untill one of those things happen, I will allow you to go with my engines they will be happy to hear about what it is like over where you are from." added the fat controller.

"I will go allong as well to make sure you don't get hurt," Mr. Conductor put in.

And so Ella went back to Tidmoth sheads where Thomas was waiting for them.

"Mr. Conductor, its great to see you again sir" Thomas peeped cheerfully.

"I will be going along with you and Ella while you go about your work, she will be able to read to you at the stations from her book," said Mr. Conductor.

And so Ella went along with Thomas and Mr. Conductor along Thomas' Branch line. They Reached Ffarquar, there they saw Toby running with a train of stone, Ella waved hi and began to get board because of the long ride, she decided to play hide and seek with Mr. Conductor.

"Bet you can't find me," Ella said

"ELLA NO!" shouted Mr. Conductor as he tryed to grab her

He was too late, Ella jumped from Thomas' Cab onto the break van of Toby's train.

"THOMAS WE MUST GO AFTER HER!" shouted the conductor.

"Right away sir," Thomas wheesed and chased after Toby's train.

* * *

_Meanwhile at Brendam docks..._

"why should we do listen to one of the engines" snikered a few troublesome trucks.

"because Mr. Oliver said so," said a truck grimly.

The rest of the trucks stopped laughing immediatly, they all heard about what Oliver had done to S.C. Ruffy when he played tricks on Oliver. So they set out on their mission to keep the two american engines apart. Every where Paul went his trucks would listen to others passing by.

"All clear ahead" sad several cars from one of Molly's Trains.

And they would keep engines informed as well, they knew well enough not to make Oliver cross. This worked well untill one of the cars who was deemed as the leader of the train slacked off on his duties of informing the cars, trouble was soon to follow.

"Don't go any farther" said the cars from a passing train pulled by Duck "Hank is Up ahead."

but the message wasn't relayed to the others and a meet between the two was inevidable. Hank and Paul finally met at Knapford station, the began to insult eachother and blow steam at eachother and passangers who were unlucky enough to get inbetween them. Sir Toppham hat heard of this and drove to Knapford Imediatly.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS NONSENCE!!!" Boomed the fat controller.

Both engines listened to Sir Toppham Hat untill he left. And their trains taken away

"Lets settle this once and for all," Paul said, "You and Me, Arlesburg, tomarrow at Dawn, We race to Vicarstown, nonstop, or are you too chicken?" said Paul attempting to mimic Hank's Texan Accent.

"Your darn Right Ill race you, and Ill beat you." hank said boldly.

Little did they know that they were being wached by diesel from an abandoned shed, and a mysterious figure in a suit with a pair of binoculars.


	6. Chapter 6

_At Sir Toppham Hatt's Office..._

"YOU WHAT!!!" Bellowed the fat controller angrily.

"I am extremely sorry sir, she just was too quick for me to keep her from jumping on to a different train," said Mr. Conductor nervously.

"Well I got a message back from toby's driver before I called you in here and he said she wasn't on the train, which means she could be anywhere on the island," the Fat controller said in a calmer but still frustrated tone.

"And there's worse," added Mr. Conductor.

Mr. Conductor pulled out a small file folder from his jacket and layed it on Sir Toppham Hatt's desk.

"This isn't good at all," stated the fat controller in a very serious and grave manner. "It seems Diesel 10 found his way back onto the island and that will always mean trouble."

Sir Toppham Hatt placed his head in his hands and stroked back what hair he had left.

"This is especially troublesome when we have two engines who despise eachother, a missing girl who we have no clue as to how she got here and no clue as to where she is now, and Now Diesel 10 is back on the Island." said the Fat controller.

"Lady, she will be able to help us find her, but with Diesel 10 prowling the rails we can't bring her here," said Mr. Conductor.

"And who says that?" chuckled a woman from the doorway of Sir Toppham Hatt's Office.

Both Sir Toppham Hatt and Mr. Conductor Looked to see a thin woman dressed in a late Victorian era gown which was deep purple in color. She had a golden whistle around her neck and a golden tiara on her head. It also seemed as though there were sparks slowly flying from around her gown.

"Hello Sir Toppham Hatt, its been a while since ive seen you," Said the woman politly.

"LADY?!" said both the fat controller and Mr. Conductor suprised.

"Yes?" she laughed playfully.

"Lady, you realize that Diesel 10 is on the island and it isn't safe for you to be here." said Mr. Conductor.

"I also realise that there is a child here that dosn't belong here that is now lost." Lady replied.

"But You can't let your self be destroyed by Diesel 10!" Exclaimed both the conductor and Fat controller.

"He can't destroy what he can't recognise," Lady Replied.

Lady was enveloped in the sparks that were emminating from her gown and when the sparks disappeared, she was dressed as a conductor.

"Well, What do you think?" Lady asked the two men.

"I think we shoud go search for her now," said Mr. Conductor.

"Agreed, I will aleart the engines to keep an eye out for her," said the fat controller.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the smelters..._

"...And that my fellow diesels is the way to taking over this island once and for all." said Diesel 10 evily.

"I do have a bit of information that will help our cause and most definelty bring out the golden steamie and if done correctly can get two or even more engines ready for scrapping" Oiled Diesel slyly.

"And what my that be?" smirked Diesel 10.

"The two american steamies are going to have a race tomarrow, all the way from Arlesburgh to Vicarstown. From what ive overheard the other steamies they would scrap eachother if they got the chance. If we hurt them badly enough we can get the golden steamie out in the open..." Oiled Diesel.

"and I'll be able to go in and..." Diesel 10 stoped when he heard a steam whistle.

"Do you think they know im here?" asked Diesel 10

"Im not sure but we must make sure they don't know," Oiled Diesel.

A crain with a streach of rail on a platform was spoted at the otherside of the shed, Diesel 10 got on it and was hoisted out of view.

"I don't like the smelters," thought Rosie nervosly.

Rosie saw the three diesels looking at her angrily.

"Uh I... I... Im sorry to interupt but uh... uh... uh, We have a missing ch... ch... child on the railway, ha... ha... have you seen her?" Rosie said with fear in her voice and had great difficulty in hiding it.

"No we havn't" said arry dryly.

"Is that all you have come here to say?" added Burt.

"Y..yes" said Rosie nervisly

"THEN GET OUT OR GET SCRAPED" Yelled Arry, Burt, and Diesel.

Rosie shot out of the smelters like a bullet out of a gun and was extremely scared.

"Well, well, well," Said Diesel 10 from his pearch, "Seems our american friend has gotten lost."

"I have an Idea," said Arry, "why don't we look for this girl and keep her as secondary bait to assure us that the gold Steamie shows up at our door step,"

"and we could use the race as a destraction to get the girl here!" added in Burt.

Diesel 10 thought about this plan.

"That isn't a bad plan you two, you can at least think unlike the two dunder heads that I had help me last time this steamie came around" smiled Diesel 10.

"We'll go looking for her," said Arry and Burt.

"Ill see what I can do about fixing up a few... Accidents for the american steamies." Oiled Diesel Deviously.

And so the Diesel set off to put their plan into action.

But none of the diesels noticed a man in a suit with binoculars watching them and writing on a note pad.

* * *

_Later at Henry's Forest..._

"Theres no way they'll find me here" thought Ella.

Ella ran into the forest and saw that there were tracks going to a saw mill, she walked the other way when she heard the sound of a diesel horn, she turned around and saw two olive drab and yellow striped diesel engines. They stopped infront of her and set their breakes.

"Oi, don't you know its dangerous to be on the railway tracks little girl?" asked Arry.

"Be glad we were paying attention, otherwise you would have been part of the railway tracks," added Burt.

"I'm sorry about that," said Ella looking down at the tracks.

"Just whach where you were going next time," said Arry.

Ella was just about to walk off when she thought these two may know of good hiding places in the forest.

"Do either of you two know of any good hiding places?" asked Ella.

"Why would you want to know?" asked Burt.

"Because, Im playing hide and seek with Mr. Conductor," Ella replied

The diesel engines whispered between eachother for a moment realizing this was the little girl that Rosie mentioned about.

"Well yeah we know a few places but Mr. Conductor will probably look here first," oiled Arry.

"We can take you to the best place to hide, Mr. Conductor will never find you there." added Burt

"Alright, can you take me with you?" asked Ella.

"climb in," said Burt.

Ella climbed into Burt's cab and sat down where she couldn't be seen through the windows. And the two diesels went off to the smelters.

* * *

_Meanwhile along Duck's branch line..._

"No sign of her," yelled Mr. Conductor.

"Not over here," yelled Lady while poping out of a cave.

"I don't see her in the sidings," wheeshed Thomas.

"It's starting to get dark we should head back and get some rest, she may have found her way home," added Toby sleepily.

"I serously doubt thats what happend," said Lady.

"I susspect that she may be hiding some where, I would think that Henry's Forest would be a good place to hide," added Mr. Conductor.

Then Diesel rolled by carring a few trucks of stone and tar and diesel fuel.

"Diesel have you seen a small girl?" asked Thomas.

"No I havent, now stay out of my way steamie," growled Diesel.

Before Thomas could reply Diesel started rolling again headed towards Tidmoth.

"I don't trust him," said Thomas crossly.

"Neither do I, but we should head back to Tidmoth, we will need our rest to continue searching for her tomarrow," weeshed toby.

And so they headed back to Tidmoth sheds.

* * *

_Later at the Dunham home..._

Olivias cell phone rang and she instantly picked it up.

"Agent Dunham," said Olivia.

"Hello Olivia," said a raspy voice on the phone.

"Bell you have a lot of nerve calling me at this..." Olivia started but was interupted.

"I have been able to procure an energy cell, and I have personaly reviewed Walter's Schmatics and will send a revised version along with the cell, I am incredibly sorry for you loosing your neice. The cell should be at Masive Dynamic's Headquarters at eight o'clock sharp tomarrow morning." said Dr. Bell.

"Ok I have some questions for..." Olivia said but Dr. Bell had hung up.

Olivia sighed.

"I might as well let the others know," Oliva said to herself.

And Oliva proceeded to dial up Walter, Peter, and Rachel to give them the update.


	7. Chapter 7

_Massive Dynamics Headquarters, 8:00 A.M..._

An armored van pulled into the loading docks and out of it was pulled a breifcase.

"Is this the correct box?" Nina sharp asked the worker.

"Yes mam it is." the worker replied.

"Thank you" Nina said and walked off with the case to her office.

At her office, Walter, Peter, Olivia, and Rachel where waiting there, walter had brought his things with him and immediatly began to assemble the portal generator in her office and modified it with the Schmatic Dr. Bell had provided.

"I will stay back here to open the portal when needed," said Walter

Walter pulled out two stop watches and syncronized thier time.

"Peter, I will open the portal back up at six o'clock this evening, that will give you about 9 hours to search for her. I will keep the portal open for the maximum permited time of 10 minuets," Walter said .

"Thanks Walter, I'll make sure we will be there." Peter replied

Walter placed the power cell into the machine and its circuitry came online. He went to his computer and intiated the sequence for opening the portal.

"Everything is ready," said Walter.

"Beam us up Scotty," chuckled Peter.

Walter opened the portal and smell of the sea breeze came in to the room and the rising sun shown through the portal.

"Well at least it looks plesent," said Walter.

Peter and Olivia pulled out their pistols and went through the portal, it was agreed the previous night that Rachel must stay with Walter and not cross over.

Peter placed a stick in the ground infront of the portal, along with some rocks to mark where the portal would be. Olivia waved to her sister and her sister waved back, and then the portal closed.

"Where are we?" asked Peter.

"I have no Idea," replied Olivia.

"Hey is that a town over there?" asked Peter.

Peter pointed to some buildings in the distance.

"If their are people there then they have bound to have seen her," said Olivia

Peter and oliva walked the length of the beach and came to a sign that said "Welcome to Haultraugh"

"We're in england?!" said Oliva extremely confused

"Not quite," answered Peter, "I don't know of any british cities that my father mentioned named Haultraugh."

"Well then where are we?" asked Oliva.

"We should be asking where is Ella," Peter replied

Oliva saw a railyard and thought about Ella

"She may be over there, she does like trains I remember her books of Thomas the Tank engine," said Olivia.

"Its worth a shot," replied Peter.

The entered the yard but the troublesome trucks heard their discussion and decided to play a trick on the newcomers.

"PSSSSSSSSSSTTTT," whispered one of the trucks loudly.

Olivia and Peter spun around in the direction of the noise.

"PSSSSSSSSSSTTTT," whispered another truck loudly.

Both Olivia and Peter spun around with their guns drawn.

"I'll Go that way see if we can catch whose here," said Peter quietly.

"I'll go this way," replied Olivia.

Olivia walked forward and more and more trucks started to wisper to try and confuse her and it was working. Unfortunatly Thomas was entering the yard at the wrong place at the wrong time, Olivia had her back turned and bumped into thomas

"who put this engine here?" Olivia said to herself.

"I drove here," Replied a voice

Olivia lookd down one side of the engine and the other she even ran around to the back but saw noone.

"I could have sworn I heard some one." Olivia said to her self.

"You did, over here." Replied a voice.

"Alright who ever you are I have a gun show your self with your hands behind your head,"

Olivia said sternly.

"But I don't have hands or a head," replied the voice.

Olivia walked back to the front and looked around

"There you are," Whistled Thomas

Olivia turned and fell backwards onto the track from suprize, her gun that she was holding went off and shot thomas in the buffer.

"OUCH," cried Thomas, "That wasn't neccisary."

"Who... WHAT ARE YOU?!?" asked Olivia extremely shocked.

"I have feelings you know," replied Thomas Crossly.

And then it dawned on Olivia when she saw his profile

"Thomas?" she asked nerviously.

"Yes?" he replied.

"OLIVIA WHATS GOING ON," Peter yelled running to where oliva was after hearing the gunshot.

"I think I know where we are, but how this is possible I don't know," Laughed Olivia

"What are you talking ab... ,"started Peter but fell back in suprize after seeing Thomas.

"WHAT THE?!?!" gasped Peter

"Im Thomas, Welcome to the Island of Sodor!" Peeped Thomas cheerfuly.

Peters face turned from pure suprize to laughter.

"Well I'll be, this is where the portal lead to," Peter said to Olivia.

"Portal?" asked Thomas

"We're not from around here," replied Peter geting up and helping Olivia to her feet.

"Is your name Olivia?" asked Thomas.

"Yes it is, Olivia Dunham," She replied

"Well Ella will be happy to see you once we find her," Replied Thomas.

"What?!?" Both Peter and Olivia gasped.

"Ella appered around here about a day ago, she went with me to see Sir Thopham hat. She came back and I was assigned to help her look fo her aunt with Mr. Conductor. Unfortunatly she decided to play Hide and seek with us and the last time we saw her was around noon yesterday," Explained Thomas.

"Well we can help Look," said Peter

"PSSSSSSSSSSTTTT," whispered the trucks in the yard.

"Stowe it you rotten pieces of wood," said Thomas crossly.

"Who was that?" asked Olivia

"The troublesome Trucks, they like to play tricks on people and engines." replied Thomas.

"Thomas why do you have to ruin the fun?" Whined the trucks.

"Only you see it as fun, the rest of us see it as a nusance." replied Thomas.

"Well could you take us to Sir Thopham Hatt please?" Asked Olivia.

"Why certainly, I'm sure he will be pleased to learn that you have come to find Ella." peeped Thomas.

So Peter and Olivia climbed up into Thomas' cab and rolled away to Tidmoth. They didn't see that Diesel was lurking behind some trucks and a man with a suit and binoculars was watching from a hill top.


	8. Chapter 8

_Later at Tidmoth..._

"Peep, Peep, I FOUND THEM!" Cried Thomas joyfully.

Sir Topham Hatt was just going about the days asignments for the engines when Thomas rushed in.

"THOMAS YOU KNOW BETTER THAN TO INTERUPT ME WHEN IM..." yelled the fat controller untill be interupted by thomas agian.

"Please Sir, its very important, I found Ella's Aunt." wheesed Thomas.

"YOU HAVE?!?!" said the fat controller suprised.

Olivia stepped out of Thomas' cab and walked over to Sir Topham Hatt.

"Olivia Dunham, Im sorry this has caused such a mess here for you," Olivia said.

"Sir Charles Topham Hatt, I apollogise for alowing your neice to escape." he replied.

Peter got off of Thomas and walked over to Olivia and Sir Topham Hatt.

"And who is this with you, Your husband I presume?" asked Sir Topham Hatt.

"No Im the son of the creator of the device that sent Ella here and us as well," replied Peter.

"So you know how to drive a train then?" the fat controller asked.

"Not steam engines but I have a rough Idea how to drive diesels," Peter replied.

"well Ill send you with Toby," said the fat controller.

Toby pulled up and rang his bell happily

"Oh so he's Diesel powered," said Peter.

This made Toby extremely cross.

"IM A STEAM TRAM!!!" Toby weeshed angrily.

"I am sorry for mistaking you for a Diesel, I will keep my mouth shut now," said Peter covering his mouth both in suprise an regret.

At that time both Mr. Conductor and Lady appeared in a shower of gold dust.

"Did Walter say anything about the laws of physics being different here?" asked Olivia.

"Not that I recall, but it may be possible." Peter replied.

"We heard that Ella's Aunt has been found" said Lady.

"You heard correct Lady, she will be riding with Emily searching for Ella." said the fat controller.

Peter looked at his watch it showed 9:34

"I'm sorry to interupt but my father will be opening the portal for us to return back to where we came from at Six o'clock this evening." said Peter

"Then we should start looking at once," said Mr. Conductor.

"Right, Lady you will go with Edward, I will go with Gordan, Mr. Conductor will go with Henry." said the fat controller.

"Then lets get moving," sad Mr. Conductor as he climbed onto henry and they started to pull away.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the Smelters..._

"Well we have Little miss america now," laughed Diesel 10 as Ella struggled to get out of his cab.

"I don't know how much longer that will last though," Diesel oiled as he scurred into the shed.

"What do you mean?" Snarled Diesel 10.

"The Girl's aunt has been picked up by the little blue steamie and was headed to Tidmoth last I saw," huffed Diesel out of breath.

"Did you set the trucks up?" Diesel 10 asked.

"I did it before dawn broke," replied Diesel.

"So its not all bad we still have that truck in our train to use," said Diesel 10.

"The american steamies should be headed for thier race around this time, Ill stay here and keep the Girl quiet," said Diesel 10.

"what about the other steamies?" asked Arry.

"yeah, what if they start askin questions?" added Burt.

"Keep a low profile if they ask you anything tell them off, act normal." said Diesel 10.

"What if assistance is needed from you Diesel 10?," asked Diesel.

"Then call me on our Radios that we got last month use channel 10." smirked Diesel 10.

So they went off to begin the second part of Diesel 10's Plan. They were being watched by a man in a suit with binoculars writing on a piece of paper.

* * *

_11:55am Arlesburgh Station..._

"Ready to eat some soot amish boy?" mocked Paul

"The only soot Ill be eating is the soot that the wind blows into my cab" snaped Hank.

The seconds ticked by agonisingly slow, the paths were set up perfectly, a straight shot to Vicarstown. Then Thomas came into view along with Emily and Olivia.

"What on earth are they doing there?" asked Emily

"Who?" asked Oliva.

"Oh no, this isn't good." weeshed Thomas.

Then they heard counting in the distance by a lone fright truck inbetween them.

"5" said the truck

"Whats going on?" asked Olivia.

"4" continued the truck

"THEY CAN'T BE?!" Stamered Emily

"3" said the truck and they heard Both Paul's and Hanks breaks release and sand hitting the rails

"WE MUST STOP THEM THEY'LL SCRAP THEMSELVES!!!" Cried Thomas.

"2" counted the truck and they heard both engienes ring their bells and blow their whistles

"WHO ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Shouted Olivia and she leaned out of Emily's Cab to get a better view.

"1" Shouted the truck

"OH NO!" Gasped Olivia as she dived back into Emily's Cab

"GO!!!" Shouted the truck.

Both Hank's and Pauls wheels slipped but Paul gaind the upperhand by engaging his booster truck to help get him moving.

"Not enough grip huh oily wheels?" laughed Paul as he began to take the lead.

Suddenly Hank passed Paul.

"You sure are heavy on your wheels, perhaps thats why your going to lose!" Laughed Hank as he surged forward.

Hank maintained his lead untill they reached Haultraugh.

"You may be fast off the starting line but for the long run your too slow" Huffed Paul.

Paul pulled closely up around to hanks level. In the Haultraugh yards. Arry was ready with a train positioned infront of a signal box.

"The americans put on quite a show I'll have to give them that," Arry thought to himself.

Arry Biffed the trucks right into the signal box causing both the signal box to collapse and also cause switching throughout Haultraugh to go haywire. Both Hank and Paul began to weave in and out through crossovers bearly missing each other. But fortunatly they were able to run though unharmed.

"Oh bother," growled Arry.

Arry got on his Radio.

"Burt get ready the Americans are running fast your way, best kill that box now to give it time to mess with the switches," said Arry

"Thanks for the tip," oiled Burt as he biffed his trucks into the signal box in Tidmoth. The same thing happened in Haultraugh both engines somehow escped without crashing.

"Bust my Buffers It didn't work," growled Burt.

"the next thing is bound to stop them dead," oiled Diesel deviously.

Diesel biffed a train of tar and stone into the path of the american engines at Knapford Yards and scurried away to the smelters along with Arry and Burt.

"Getting tired yet?" huffed Paul

"No I can go like this all day what about you?" Replyed hank

Paul didn't get to reply both him and hank hit the train Diesel biffed into their way and with a tremendous crash both engines smashed through the trucks. Hank was the first to fall off the tracks grinding to a stop in the stones. Paul went next a little farther ahead and also ground into the ground untill he came to a stop. Both engines were covered in tar and knocked out cold from the impact. Diesel horns could be heard leaving the scene. A man in a suit walked over and pulled out his suitcase and took pitures of the crash. He quickly picked up his suitcase and walked away int some nearby trees and dissapeared.

Thomas and Emily rushed to the scene of the crash, they heared the noise all the way from Tidmoth and inspected the dammage.

"This isn't good, We must call Lady immediatly, these two don't stand a chance with out her help." Weeshed Emily sadly.

"I'll go get help," said Thomas, "but I need a person to use the phone, I can't get to the phones myself."

"I'll go with you," said Olivia.

So both Thomas and Olivia raced off to get help for the fallen engines, they just wanted to get them help before it was too late. Emily felt very sad about not being able to stop the race. She looked down and saw somthing out of the ordinary.

"What is this?" Emily thought to herself.


	9. Chapter 9

_The Previous Evening in Henry's Forest..._

A man in a nineteen-sixties style suit and fadora watched as Ella climbed into Burt's cab, he wrote several things down and saw that they left while looking at his watch. He walked off and into the forest in the direction towards Knapford.

* * *

_Around the same time at the smelters..._

A man dressed in a similar fasion but with slightly different in physical apearance watched Diesel 10 talk to himself. He looked at his watch, quickly and quietly he exited the smelters and walked off towards Knapford.

* * *

_Around the same time at Brendam Docks..._

A man dressed as the other two but again slightly different in physical appearance to the other two watched Paul enter his stall in the shed with Murdoch, Salty, and Harvey. He looked at his watch and and walked off towards Knapford.

* * *

_A little later at Knapford sheds..._

A man dressed in a similar fation to the others but also different in physical Appearance from the others watched as Hank entered his shed. The man looked at his watch and headed off towards the town.

* * *

_Later that night at a pub in Knapford..._

A man headed from the direction of Knapford sheds entered the pub and sat down in a both. A waitress came to get his order.

"What will we be having tonight?" the waitress asked.

"Fish and chips, raw fish and raw potatoes, a bottle of hotsauce," said the man who had now taken his Fadora off to reveal his head to be compleatly bald,

The waitress wrote down the order with extreme bewilderment as to the order.

"Do you want Habanero Peppers with that?" said the waitress chuckled sarcasticaly.

The man tilted his head slightly.

"Do you have Habenero Peppers here?" asked the man.

The Waitress was shocked by this.

"Y- Yes we do," she answered sheepishly.

"I will have 2 of those with my meal and I would also like a glass of water at room temperature," said the man still staring at the waitress.

The waitress was speechless from the order of food.

"Could I also have 3 more pepper shakers and have the order I described made for 4 people." asked the man.

The waitress held up the order pad to hide her jaw dropping.

"Is there a problem?" asked the man.

"Nnno, there isn't," replied the waitress still in a state of confusion and bewilderment. "It will be out as soon as possilbe," she replied and ran off.

The man pulled out his breif case and started to gather his notes and a file folder. A little later a man came inside dresed in a similar fasion followed by another two dressed the same way. They all sat down at the table to see each other.

"December, August, July." said the man at the table.

Each man sat down in the order they were called by the man who arived first.

"September, have you found out enough information about him." asked December as he pulled out a photograph showing Hank pulling a train.

"Yes, I have," answered the first man at the table.

At that time thier food was out to them and they began to prepare thier food as they talked, all the while people in the kitchen peaked out of the door to see the men at the table who ordered the strange food.

"And we do have a problem. These four engines are covering their tracks too well, it is bound to cause a rift." said August as he poured out his peper shaker onto his fish.

"This is a problem," agreed July and December as they both put their habenero peppers on thier fish and chips.

"I have a way to ensure this problem is taken care of," replied September.

* * *

_The next afternoon before the crash..._

September appeared at the site of the crash before the fact, he had with him a can of diesel oil which he pored inbetween the rails so that it left an oily smudge.

"This should be more than sufficant evidence for them to be exposed," said September to himself.

Then whistling was heard coming towards the knapford yards was heard. The man walked calmly away into the nearby countryside to avoid the colision.

* * *

_35 minuets later..._

"What is this?" Emily thought to herself.

Emily saw the patch of diesel oil left by the Observer named September and instantly knew what was going on.

"THOMAS NO ITS A.." she didn't get much farther becase she felt a claw on her boiler.

"AH ah ah," oiled Diesel 10, "Say another word and Ill crush your boiler," he snarled

Emily knew now exactly what was going on but couln't tell anything, but she could do one thing, she let out a small stream of oil off allong the way from where the major patch of oil at the crash was to where Diesel 10 was taking her.

* * *

_Later at the crash scene..._

Lady, Olivia, and Mr Conductor arived at the scene on Thomas.

"Emily?" Thomas peeped, "Where are you?"

"OH NO!" cried Thomas as he spoted the oil patch at the crash scene and a small trail of oil leading away.

"What is wrong?" asked Olivia.

"I think we know who has your neice," said Mr. Conductor Grimmly.

"Isn't that a good thing though?" replied Olivia.

"Not in this case, because they now have Emily," said Mr. Conductor.

"And I have a feeling they will be after me next," added Lady.

"Who are you Talking about?" asked Olivia.

"The Diesels," Replied Lady.

"You mean trains that are like the ones back where I come from?" asked Olivia.

"Im not sure about that, but there are four Diesels in particular who would do this." replied Lady.

"Diesel, Diesel 10, Arry, and Burt." Added Thomas

"We should warn the other engines about this, because They are now in grave danger as well." said Mr. Conductor. "I will go warn them."

So Mr. Conductor blew his whistle and surrounded by gold dust. After the dust had settled he wasn't there anymore.

"I need to help getting Hank and paul back to health, and I don't know how much time we have left," said Lady.

"I can do what I can to help get them back on the line," weeshed Thomas.

"I will help," said Olivia.

"Your being silly," said Thomas, "You don't have the strength of an engine to help pull these engines back to onto the line."

"Your right Thomas, But I think I can help with that," said Lady as she put the whistle around her neck to her lips.

"What are you doing?" asked Olivia.

Lady gave the Whistle a long blow and Gold dust flew out of it. The gold dust then surrounded Olivia and swirled around her. When the gold dust settled she was a grey switching engine with six small driving wheels and a small sloped tender.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!?!" gasped Olivia.

"She made you into an engine like me," Peeped Thomas.

"And now you are strong enough to help Thomas with Hank and Paul," said Lady.

It took a while for Olivia to get used to the fact of using pistons and wheels instead of feet and legs to move.

"Alright, I will see what I can do to help these engines but I will need both of you to help me with this," said Lady.

"I'll do what I can," said Olivia.

"As will I," added Thomas.

Lady blew her whistle and both Hank and Paul lifted into the air and were placed on the tracks

"I need you two to buffer up to them," said Lady

Both Thomas and Olivia buffered up to them Olivia buffered up to Paul, and Thomas Buffered up to Hank.

"Now the tricky part," said Lady.

Lady proceded to pour out a bit of her gold dust out of her whistle and put it over Hank. She then put he hands touching Thomas and Hank. She also began to mutter a few things In sudarian. Then it happened, a bright light enveloped Lady, Thomas, and Hank. When the light went out Thomas looked rather pale but Hank was back to himself again no longer looking like a wreck. Lady Repeated the process with Olivia and Paul.

"What Happened?" asked Hank sleepily.

"Ohh my head," whined Paul.

"First of all, you two were childish in the way you acted," said Lady, "You two are lucky to be alive, and that I was here to get you two back on your wheels."

Lady then went about informing the engines about what was going on.

"We will need quite a bit of power on our side to get these four, than what we have now," said Lady.

"To Tidmoth and the sheds," peeped Thomas.


	10. Chapter 10

_Later at Tidmoth sheds..._

Peter saw the engines coming closer but he didn't see Olivia anywhere.

"Hey where's Olivia," Peter asked the group.

Olivia rolled up still as a switcher towards Peter.

"Woah now, I asked for Olivia Dunham, not Olivia the steam engine," said Peter.

"Peter I am Olivia Dunham," She replied.

Peter laughed but then looked into the engines eyes and saw that it was actualy Olivia.

"How... is that even.... you can't be serious..." stammered Peter

"Alright we are all here except for Emily, Diesel, Arry, Burt, and Diesel 10," interupted Mr. Conductor.

"Alright, we have a lead to where they may be but we need help to confirm that," said Lady, "Boco, Mavis, did you get radios instaled in your cabs?"

"Yes we did," They both replied.

"Excellent, can you flip through the channels on your radios to see what chanel they are using?" asked Lady.

Both Boco and Mavis fliped through the channesl and reached chanel 10 and they heard Diesel 10's voice.

"Alright Now, We have both Miss american and miss greenie steamie here. Now where are the others?" asked Diesel 10

"I haven't seen them around, they may be looking around for the girl still," said Arry.

"He's probably right, they are probably looking for her," added Burt.

"I'm Not so sure," said Diesel, "I have a feeling they are on to us."

"Diesel Is right, The Blue puffball was at the crash scene I saw him their with the other steamie that I brought back here," oiled Diesel 10.

"For all we know he could be ready to strike with his steamie friends," oiled Diesel

"If thats the case we will send our demands to one of the Steamie Diesels with their radios," said Diesel 10

Both Boco and Mavis had thier crews directly send the radio conversation to the PA system in the yard.

"Attention Steamies and Diesels who consider themselves friends with them, We have a proposal to make to you," oiled Diesel 10 over the Radio.

Diesel 10 turned the radio on inside the cab where Ella was screaming.

"As you Can hear we have a young Girl in our care and it would be most unfortunate if she were to fall into a scrap bucket headed for the furnace, We also have Another Guest," continued Diesel 10.

Diesel 10 put Emily's Screaming on the radio of Arry and Burt biffing her back and forth between them.

"We have a steamie here and it would also be quite unfortunate for her to take a swim in molten iron, We know Lady is out there, send her to us and these two will walk away unharmed, You have untill 3:00 to show up with her or these two are history," growled Diesel 10.

The Radio then changed to static.

"Now what are we going to do," Asked Thomas.

Both Olivia and Peter were discusing different ways of going about rescuing Ella and Emily.

"Unfortunatly we don't have enough people to conduct a raid, and when I mean people I mean Humans," weeshed Olivia, "In speaking of which could I go back to my normal form?"

"You could have changed back at the very begining," Laughed Lady.

Olivia thought about walking and doing human things and suddenly gold dust swirled around her again. After the dust settled she was human again.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that," said Olivia to herself.

"Toby, Percy, Thomas, Rosie, Donnald, Douglas, Mavis, Duck, Oliver, Salty, Bill, Ben, Arthur, Molly, Daisy, Henry, Stanley, Murdoch, Harvey, Edward, Gordon, Boco, and James, Please come forward," said Lady.

The engines moved forward, Lady blew her Whistle and the 23 engines were surounded by Gold dust. When the dust cleared there were 19 boys, and 2 girls.

"I would think this would be enough to help with a raid," said Lady.

"Alright, Paul and Hank, we need you two to put your differences aside at this time, it is extremely important that you do so," said Lady.

"We will Do our best" They said.

"Alright, I will turn it over to Olivia and Peter," said Lady.

Olivia and Peter Stepped forward.

"First off, We should know where they are," said Peter.

"Then we should know where the best spots to go in there are," added Olivia.

"I beleive I can take care of that," said Mr. Conductor.

He blew his whistle and a in the stone bellow a small model was constructed. Olivia pulled a stick from a near by tree down to use as a pointer.

"Ive done a few raides for the FBI in industrial areas, usually they have the captives in a spot where they can easily be killed if the situation is bad for them," said Olivia grimmly.

"That would probably above the casting pit," said Lady pointing to a specific area on the model.

"Alright we will need a distraction to keep them busy," Said Peter.

"Leave that to me," Said Lady.

Everyone looked at her.

"What, if he is after me, I am technicaly going to be the most obvious destraction," Said Lady.

"And also the worst if you get caught," added Olivia.

"Olivia's Right, If Diesel 10 catches you he will have no reason to keep Ella and Emily alive and he can kill them then. We will need to come up with somthing else," Said Peter.

"I have an Idea," said Thomas.

Everyone listened to Thomas' plan, and they agreed that it would be a good course of action.

"Alright everyone onto Hank and Paul, we have 30 minuets untill the deadline," said Olivia.

* * *

_Meanwhile in a nearby church steeple..._

"The course of events has been repaired," September said.

"Excellent, now it is up to them to follow through." said a voice in the shadows.

"Are you sure their course of action will be sufficiant enough to provide the resulting events?" questioned September.

"Knowing what Bell and Walter have told me about Olivia Dunham they will be more than cappable of achieving their objective," the voice replied.

"I just don't understand how you know these things as I do," said September.

A hand extended from the darkness it had a pair of old glasses. September put the glasses on.

"I see nothing different," said September as he removed the glasses.

"That is because these provide the sight that you and your other associates have," replied the voice as the hand took the glasses back. "But it is up to them to make thier own decions, we simply provided one jump to provide proof of who was truthfully behind the abductions, nothing more, nothing less."

"Things are going to get much harder for her," replied September.

"Regardless we must be off, the entire reason you are here is to observe the events that have yet to unfold," said the voice.

"How are we to get there in time though," Asked September.

"You of all people should know the answer to that," the voice replied.

Sepetember walked into the shadows and seconds later a clergyman turned on a light revealing no one to be there.

"Hmmm," thought the Cleargyman to himself, "I could have sworn I heard someone up here."

* * *

_Meanwhile at the smelters..._

Diesel Scurried inside the smellters shed.

"Lady is Deffinetly on the Island, I went back to the crash site and no sign of the two american steamies there aside from the ground where they were," oiled Diesel.

Diesel 10 looked at a clock on the wall.

"They have 20 minuets boys, or else the two are done for, but if they do show we will scrap the two and the Golden Puff Ball." Laughed Diesel 10 evily.

Little did any of them know, there were others in the building, August watched from a crain operater's cab. December watched from a vantage point on top of one of the blast furnaces along with July. September Watched from the Operaters booth in the plant, a faint red glow of a cigar burning was also inside the booth. And so everyone waited for the events to unfold.


	11. Chapter 11

_Sodor Smelters, 2:55pm..._

Hank and Paull quietly steammed into the rear entrance of the smelters yard. Luckily the diesels forgot about this entrance but only because the line was old and bearly supported the american engines' weight.

"Alright, we've got one shot at this, and if we mess up we will be done for," said Olivia.

"Alright, one last time through the plans again," said Peter.

As they went to through the plans time was ticking by.

"Alright we have 1 minuet, lets do this," Said Olivia.

And so the plan went into action. Olivia saw Lady transform into an engine and studied her outline and imaged herself as her. A bright light apeared and she looked exactly the same as Lady. Lady quickly transformed back into a human and desguised herself as Olivia.

"Alright Go," Olivia said as she steamed forward to the front entrance along with Mr. Conductor.

"Alright wait for the signal," said Lady quietly.

Just as the diesels were ready to biff Emily and Ella into a pit of molten iron Olivia blew her whistle.

"Ah so the Golden Puff ball decided to show herself," chuckled Diesel 10 and he turned away from the hostages.

"Alright Go," said Lady.

The engines ran quickly and quietly into the smelters.

"They are here," said December over an encrypted radio.

"They are here," said September.

"Very wise she is, Walter and Bell didn't lie about her after all," said a voice in the shadows of the controll room.

Diesel 10 advanced to see Mr. Conducter in her cab with his whistle ready to blow.

"Ah ah ah," said Diesel 10.

Diesel reversed and pushed Emily closer to the edge.

"Drop the whistle twinkle toes," growled Diesel 10.

Mr. Conductor took the whistle out of his mouth and put it on Olivia's steam dome.

"Now get out of the cab slowly and back out of the shed." said Diesel 10 grinning slyly.

As this was going on, the human engines got Ella down from Emily's Cab, When Diesel Biffed Emily they thought they were discovered. Fortunatly they were not. Mr. Conductor backed out of the shed and just as Diesel 10 was about to snap at Olivia with his claw, Emily was turned into a human and she ran for cover.

"DIESEL 10, THEIR MAKING A BREAK FOR IT!!!" Shouted Diesel. Trying to stop them

At this time Oliva reverted back to human with the whistle around her neck.

"Who are you?!" said Diesel 10 suprised.

"Im the little girl's aunt and now your worst nightmare," replied Olivia with a smirk on her face.

Diesel 10 reached for Olivia with his claw but she was quicker on the draw, blowing the whistle causing the claw to stop right were it was and Diesel 10 in his tracks. Diesel, Arry, and Burt attempted to make a run for it but were stopped by Hank, Paul, and Murdoch who were waiting for them.

"Going some where?" chuckled Paul.

"Wait till Sir Toppham Hatt hears about these three being involved," added Murdoch.

"He is going to torch your sheetmetal when he gets to you three," Finished Hank.

Diesel 10 just stood frozen and compleatly spellbound by his failure.

"How could this have happened?" stammered Diesel 10.

"You left an oil patch behind which blew your cover," said Emily holding onto Thomas.

"WHEN I GET MY CLAW ON YOU THREE ILL TEAR YOUR ENGINES RIGHT OFF YOUR FRAME!!!" Shouted an enragged Diesel 10.

"BUT WE DIDN'T LEAK ANY OIL!!!" whined Arry, Burt, and Diesel.

"THEN WHO DID?" asked Diesel 10, his face being as red as James' Paint.

The other Diesels on the Island went around asking eachother and came to the conclusion that none of them were around the area and that it was clean before the crash.

"That is a good question, who did put the diesel oil there," said Thomas.

"I think we should own up to our deeds September," said the voice in the shadowes of the controll room.

As the Human engines went about descussing it an alarm horn went off in the control room. The engines looked to see September on the balcony.

Olivia saw him and it was her turn to be angry.

"Agent Dunham, You have preformed... admirably," said September into a microphone.

"This reality couldn't have followed its natural course of events without your expertise in the department of... shock tactics," continued August.

"Unfortunatly there was but one link that was missing that we had to... Intervein with," said July.

"The Diesel Oil was planted by us, but we had no choice in order to allow the coruse of events to correct itself," Finished December.

"And Walter and Bell didn't lie about your expertice." said a voice inside the controll room.

"Who are they?" asked Percy.

"I have no clue," said Toby, "I havn't seen any of them before."

"That voice," said Peter as he pointed to the controll room.

There was a red ember from a cigar inside the controll room as the mysterious figure walked out of the controll room bathed in the red light of the smelters.

"MADRAILMAN?!?!" both Olivia and Peter said in suprize.

"Yes, I was approached by the Observers to aid them in finding a way to help this reality get back on the natural course of events that walter interfered with by alowing Ella to come through. That was also the main reason why I aided her in coming through as well," said madrailman.

Everyone looked extremely confused.

"In order to save this reality from an otherwise untimely end due to the loss of Lady, I had to introduce a variable to help. Unfortunatly had Ella Recognised Arry and Burt there would have been no intervention needed on the part of the observers. But so this stands, How do you save a reality by letting a child go through and have time to do so." Continued madrailman.

Everyone was still confused.

"I had to sabatoge Walter's Portal in order for Ella to have enough time to have an effect exposing the diesels plot. I appologise to you all for creating such confusion, but it was for everyones best intrest that it happen this way." Finished madrailman.

Everyone looked at eachother and descused amongst them selfs.

"I must be off now, I have a meeting in a few minuets," Said madrailman, flicking his cigar off into a trashcan.

With that madrailman and the observers walked and disappeared from view. When the engines went up to look for them, they were nowhere to be found.

"What was that all about?" the engines said amongst themselves.

But only 4 people in the room understood what was going on, Olivia, Peter, Lady, and Mr. Conductor.

"That was quite clever of him to go about it that way," said Mr. Conductor.

"Yes but now we have some explaining to do with the engines," added Lady.

"we have Time to kill," Said Olivia looking at Peter.

"yeah its only 4:00, we have about 2 hours untill we need to get back around Haultraugh," said Peter.

So they went about explaining what they knew about the Pattern and how this was significant and why it had to happen, but the engines still had many questions as they were transformed back to engines.

* * *

_Outside Haultraugh, 5:55pm..._

Olivia and Peter headed back to the beach waving to the engines good by and Mr. Conductor Joined them at the beach.

"Thank you for helping us out," said Mr. Conductor.

"Aunt Liv, what about take your child to work day?" asked Ella

"Ella, This is my job," Olivia replied.

Mr. Concuctor pulled out a map and handed it to Olivia.

"What is this?" Olivia asked.

"Its a map to Shining Time Station, if Ella want's to come back I can get her here a different way than by a portal," replied Mr. Conductor.

"Thank You Mr. Conductor," Said Ella as she hugged his leg.

"Your very welcome, its the least I can do to Thank you for helping us out here," replied Mr. Conductor.

And with that he left in a shower of gold dust at the time the portal opened.

"ELLA!" Rachel cried and went to hug her daughter.

"What was it like over there?" asked Walter.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you," said Olivia and Peter.


End file.
